


Have a very androidy Christmas.

by Soniku64



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniku64/pseuds/Soniku64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Portal Secret Santa! ( http://portal-secret-santa.tumblr.com/ ) My Santa was http://nightmaren.tumblr.com/ . They requested something involving their fan androids.<br/>http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdarcozLYW1qbmd0ao1_500.jpg<br/>http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md4wbqpRyc1qbmd0ao1_500.jpg<br/>So i wrote them a hopefully cute story about their bots doing some testing (I wish i could find the maps I wrote about for that first chamber, but steam workshop isn't helping me.)</p><p>I hope you enjoy and merry christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a very androidy Christmas.

"And what are you two doing in here?" The ever present voice echoed to the two bots, they looked up from the small plant they were fiddling with. "How did you find a part of this place i haven't cleaned yet?" The bots jumped up, giving attention to the closest camera. "While you two are here, we might as well test, and so that I don't give the poor reassembly machine more stress after your pitiful testing, I'll bring the chamber to you." The groan of the long rusted chamber wheels moaned into life. The two jumped up and looked to each other, determination in both their eyes.   
"You ready?" Orange asked, fiddling with their Crown, they never took it off, after finding it in a huge locked crate that they smashed by dropping it, she was never without it. The reassembly bot would even replace it, either collecting it or recreating it with the 3d printers used to remake their parts time after time.   
"Of course I'm ready, is there ever a time when I'm not?" Blue said with a smug smile on his face. "We got this!" He spun the gun in his hand around his robotic digit. "I wonder how badly this chamber is falling apart?" The answer was given to him by the huge clang of a panel falling off of the hallway that came to link to the chamber they were in. "Not good I see."   
"Oh boy, a desolate chamber. I wonder how many skeletons are in this one."   
"About 4 before i cleaned them, and soon a handful of android chunks, going off your record." chimed in GLaDOS. "Get to testing." The two sauntered up, avoiding the wall's arms sweeping the broken panel back on the wall. The door popped open with a whoosh. The bots uttered a gasp. The room was huge, they didn't even notice while they were outside how gigantic this place was. A quiet "woah" muttered out of Orange's mouth. The room was easily about 8 stories tall, and had to be as big as a city block. It was quiet, the only sound being the creaking of the room still moving slightly from the titanic movement needed to even bring this big of a chamber over. The pool of acidic water below them easily the size of a medium sized lake. They both took a moment to look in awe.

"Well that's enough gawkin'. Lets get to testin!" Orange said with a slap on Blue's back. The two took to the task of testing. The walls were mostly unportalable, made of the rough darkened metal that prevent a stable portal. They found, after portaling up to a higher vantage point, the area across the way that they needed to get to, they hopped along, popping open more and more panels on walls across the room, popping across and finding how to use what they were left with to get to the final door. Eventually, despite Blue deciding to drop the light bridge from under Orange a few times (and a few returning "accidents" from Orange), they were finally at the final door, giving each other a high five and a wave to GLaDOS they hopped into the assembly machines. 

The machine always started by delicately removing their eye patches so they don't get caught anywhere, also removing their jumpsuits, revealing the robotic chassis underneath. They didn't really know why they were forced to wear the things, but GLaDOS didn't let them take it off. Their limbs were next, each one removed quickly like a giant screw. Finally, their head was separate from their body, and they were moved to the next chamber. Along the way they saw each other in the air tubes, making faces at one another as they soared along. They hit their next stop, the machines putting them back together in reverse order. Orange letting out a slight giggle at the tickle of getting her limbs back on. Blue being thankful to get his suit back on, having felt naked on the way along. They were dropped down the final tube into the next chamber. 

"Oh boy! Gel." Orange said with a smile and a little clap as he they heard the loud plops coming from the next room. They exited the starting area, stepping around a malfunctioning panel, nearly hitting them in the face as they walked down the hall. The repulsion gel blopped against the ground constantly, the diet substance soaking the surrounding area in a blue goop. The two took to coating the floor in front of them to reach a high up ledge. The two stopping for a minute to bounce around. Flips and tricks stopped suddenly as above them chimed in a calm yet threatening "Get to testing or else." Blue kept a portal under the repulsion gel, prepping for the upcoming puzzle. The two coated walls, triangle jumping between the two. Blue popped open a portal right in Oranges face in the next room. The gel coating their entire front. 

"Reaaaaal funny." she responded dryly. They reached the last room of the chamber, and Blue coated a set of turrets with gel, and using propulsion gel (after spending a few minutes trying to do a high speed hi five) the two ended up in front of the door. A quick victory dance later. the two ended up dropping to the next chamber. The testing continued for an hour. Lasering each other, dunking each other into acid and flinging into each other. Eventually the two hit the 25th chamber, and found rather than the difficult chamber expected, a single sprig of mistletoe hanging on a door. Instantly reflecting back to what they learned from GLaDOS' Generic Holiday Tradition Testing, and they instantly quieted down. If they were capable of blushing they would be.

"Well. Go on." said the voice from above. Orange quietly stepped forward, shyly stepping forward. Blue also walked towards. They looked at each other, eyes locking under it. They crept closer, robotic lips literal inches away. They almost touch, when suddenly, a robotic clank is heard, and the two bots suddenly fall. A loud splunk is heard as both the bots fall into the acid. 

"Oops. I guess I accidentally set that off. Oh well, Merry Christmas to me." GLaDOS said with a smug undertone as she set a small Santa hat on each of her little killer birds. A small chuckle ringing in her robotic voice as she watched the reassembly machines put the two bots back together.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
